The Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) is an NCI-designated clinical cancer center and has, as a core mission. Increased recruitment of cancer patients into NCI-approved studies. To facilitate this activity, a Clinical Trials Shared Resource (CTSR) was created. The CTSR allows VICC investigators to carry out investigator-initiated clinical studies. In addition, the VICC has a well-established research network of community hospitals through the VICC Affiliate Network. While the demographic representation of VICC study participants mirrors that of the state of Tennessee, the MMC/VICC Partnership is committed to further improving minority cancer patient participation in clinical trials. The resources required to carry out this goal are considerable but are made available, in part, through the VICC's Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). We propose to expand the resources of the VICC CTSR to assist Meharry investigators in their efforts to increase accrual. In addition, there is a real need to increase the Meharry clinical trials infrastructure to permit broad participation in clinical trials at Meharry hospital and affiliated clinics. To assume the additional workload generated by recruitment of patients from MMC and its affiliated clinics requires research staff. At a minimum, we anticipate one fully trained data manager and one fully trained research nurse are needed to staff a satellite office at MMC. A Clinical Trials Program Coordinator and a CTSR Research Nurse are needed to assist in the hiring, training, and mentoring of the MMC staff.